Rise of The Straw Hat Armada
by MegaBuster91
Summary: (Inspired by New Game Plus) After suffering from a massive ambush set by Fleet Admiral Sakazuki, the Straw Hats are forced onto a seemingly abandoned tropical island just after liberating Dressrosa. They discover a strange sphere that states that they could send them back in time. They just never realized just how these words truly were...
1. Chapter 1: A Timeless Treasure

Rise of The Straw Hat Armada Chapter 1: A Timeless Treasure…

Every single pirate knows, from the moment they first set sail and take on the Jolley Roger, the Marines would instantly add you to their radar the moment you gain your first bounty, you should expect to be searched for by the Marines. For the Straw Hat Pirates however there's a thin line between being searched for. And being actively hunted. Especially if the one hunting and ambushing you is Fleet Admiral Sakazuki. The leader of the entire Marine corps. Yes, indeed the relentless and vicious "Red Dog" of the Marines had finally cornered the Straw Hat Pirates just after leaving Dressrosa. Yes, the relentless Fleet Admiral had forced the Straw Hats to dock on a mysterious tropical island before Sakazuki released the full force of his Mag-Mag Fruit logia powers (The English translation of Akainu's/Sakazuki's magma Logia Devil Fruit in the manga for those who don't know) and completely destroyed the Thousand Sunny. The shipwright Franky had let out a cry like a wounded animal before the crew was forced to retreat deeper into the seemingly empty island as thousands upon thousands of blood-thirsty veteran marine troops, thus leaving the rest of the newly formed Straw Hat Grand Fleet splintered and scattered beyond. The crew fought their hardest taking down huge numbers of the battle hardened Marine army. Zoro cut them down without mercy, Sanji trampled them with his lethal kicks, Nami gave them the worst weather punishment she could, Usopp unleashed almost his entire Lethal Star arsenal, Brook proved he was the singing Skeleton to the Marines, Robin showed why she was one of the deadliest members of the crew, Chopper proved why he was the Monster Doctor of the Straw Hats, Franky unleashed every ounce of his rage on the Marines for destroying Sunny, and Luffy being the true captain that he was crushed them all like paper. Yet it was not enough because for every Marine they defeated, three more took over and soon enough the Straw Hats were forced to retreat in a strange and unnaturally large cave like structure in the center of the island. They all breathed a small sigh of relief as they bolted down the door. The sounds of the enraged Marines smashing against the door could still be heard outside.

The unpredictable user of the Gum-Gum Devil Fruit, and de-facto captain of the Straw Hat Pirates; Monkey D. Luffy gritted his teeth furiously as he tightly crossed his arms, his body shaking with rage ever so slightly. No one could tell what he was feeling his infamous Straw Hat and the source of his epithet shadowed his eyes. After a few seconds Luffy finally lost his patience and threw his head back. "OH FUCK THIS"! He roared making the rest of the crew step back a bit. It wasn't often that they saw their, infinitely happy captain this angry before. Luffy finally sprang to his feet and glared at the door. "This is utter BULLSHIT! Where the fucking hell did that bastard Sakazuki even come fromt!? How'd he even know we were here"!? Luffy all but screamed gripping his head tightly. None of the other Straw Hats really had answer for their irate captain. Zoro's face morphed into a snarl as he glared at the door as well. However, all attention was taken when suddenly the room was filled by a soft sapphire blue glow. As one the crew turned around and were shocked to see what looked like a large glowing sapphire blue sphere though it was hard to tell with the glow. Curiosity getting the better of him, Luffy slowly approached the glowing sphere and reached out and grabbed it before anyone else could react. As soon as Luffy picked it up. Now that they could see it better, the sphere was around the size of a Yubari King Melon and was semitransparent. Luffy tilted his head. "Huh. It's really light". Luffy said in a slightly dazed voice. The banging and shouting outside became more intense yet the Straw Hats didn't notice as they stared at the sphere in an almost hypnotized way. A soft voice spoke out from the orb. _"If you had the chance to go back, and fix something. Would you take it"?_ Instantly some of the crew's most painful memories flashed through their minds. The death of Kuina, the death of Doctor Hiruluk, the destruction of Robin's home, the murder of Bellemere, the death of Tom and the theft of the Puffing Tom. And yet the sphere seemed to sense the strongest of these dark and painful memories: The Death of "Fire Fist" Ace in the arms of Luffy. As if it had made a decision the sphere spoke again. _"I will send you back to a time, in which before you became what you are. You shall retain your memories and all of your skills as a precaution and a chance to do things differently. Though you will be separated from each other once again you will not forget each other, for the bond you share with each other is stronger than anything I have seen. You will face even greater challenges when you return. Farewell. And good luck Straw Hat Pirates"._ And just as the raging Marines finally smashed through the door, with the aid of Sakazuki, everyone was blinded by the blast of intense blue light. And then there was nothing but silence.


	2. Chapter 2: This Seems Familiar

Rise of the Straw Hat Armada Chapter 2: This seems familiar…

"…ffy…Luffy…LUFFY"! The mentioned boy jolted upright and nearly fell out of the barstool as he turned to look at his idol "Red-Hair" Shanks. Wait a minute…barstool…Shanks… "What? What's wrong Shanks"? Luffy asked experimentally. Yup it was the same high-pitched 7-year-old voice. Which meant that the mystery voice wasn't joking. They really had been sent back in time. Long before the Straw Hats had actually been formed.

"Um hello? Earth to Anchor. Are you in there"? Shanks asked once again waving his hand in front of the boy. Luffy blinked and smacked the hand away making the red haired Yonko chuckled. "Alright fine I won't come with you. In fact, I'll make a crew that's ten times better than yours! I'll follow that Whitebeard, and create a huge armada"! Shanks blinked before he let out a huge and loud laugh as he struggled to breath, nearly falling out of his seat in the process, pissing the young soon to be pirate captain off a great deal. "You? Create an army like Whitebeard? Don't be ridiculous Luffy! Not even I could do that and look at me! I'm a Yonko"! Shanks laughed. Luffy grit his teeth and glared at the man. "Alright fine! I told you my punches were stronger than pistols! I'll prove it to you by sending you flying into the wall! Then you'll have to train me until Gramps comes back and I'll make HIM train me too"! Luffy vowed getting up and grasping his bicep. This deal caught the Red-Hair Pirates attention as their captain sighed and straightened up.

"Alright Luffy, you got a deal. If you can send me into the other wall with just one punch, I'll train you until Garp gets back. But don't be too pissed when it doesn't work out and you become a Marine". Shanks said as he crossed his arms and waited for the "weak" blow. Little did anyone know that Luffy always keeps his word. No matter what timeline he's in. Luffy smirked broadly before leaning back and clenching his fist tightly. After a second his fist blackened into a black, shiny armor that caught many people in the bar by surprise, not that Shanks noticed. Luffy's smirk only got wider as he shot his fist forward. Shanks opened his eyes and was caught off guard when he saw a small black and shiny fist coming his way. He felt a massive wave of pain from his mouth and nose as he was sent sailing into the wall, leaving a large crack in the wooden paneling.

The entire bar was dead silent as they just witnessed a frickin' 7-YEAR-OLD use Armament Haki! Laughed at the faces of the entire bar and was practically jumping in his seat. "HA! I told you my punch was stronger than a pistol Shanks! Now you HAVE to train me!" Luffy shouted triumphantly. Shanks looked at the young boy and finally sighed with a smile. The kid had a damn strong punch. Maybe not on par with Garp, just yet but he would get there. Shanks could even see a bit of himself and Roger in the kid. However, before anymore could be celebrated, the door to the bar was suddenly kicked in as a group of 50 mountain bandits and their leader Higuma the Bear walked in as the atmosphere became extremely tense.

"So these are what passes for pirates these days huh? Tch, pathetic. But don't worry, we're not here to bust your place up. In fact, all we want is some sake, I say ten barrels should do it". Higuma said as Makino tried to stop her trembling. "I'm sorry gentlemen, but I'm fresh out of sake. In fact, these other men just happen to be having what I had left stocked up". Makino explained. Higuma didn't take to that well, if the subtle tighting of his fists was any indication. But before things could get really ugly, Shanks was already offering them a full bottle. "Sorry about that. My friends and I just drank the whole place dry. But if you want, you can have this one. It hasn't even been opened yet. Go ahead, take it". Shanks said offering the bottle to the mountain bandit leader. Higuma reached his hand out and for a minute it looked like, he was going to take the bottle, before he suddenly curled his hand into a tight fist and smashed the bottle into pieces, sending the shards to the ground and drenching shanks in sake.

"Do you take me for a fool or something? One tiny bottle isn't enough for my fill. You're lucky I didn't kill you right now". Higuma growled. But then he noticed that no one was listening.

"Ah great. The floor's all dirty. Here Shanks. Lemme help you". Luffy said jumping down from the seat, smiling on the inside as he saw the annoying mountain bandit practically trembling with rage. "Thanks for your help Luffy. Hey Makino, you got some rags we can use to clean this up?" Shanks asked. However, the sound of a sword leaving its sheath cut off all chatter as glass shards and beer and wine rained down on both Shanks and Luffy. "So you like to clean do you? Well maybe this mess is more fulfilling. You're lucky I didn't kill you right now. I have an 8,000,000 beri bounty on my head, anyone who's made me mad, has even lived to tell the horrifying and painful tale. But I'm in a slightly good mood so I'll let you off the hook. C'mon men, a place with no sake is a place that isn't worth our time. Let's go". And with that the bandits filed out of the bar, sneering at the "pathetic" pirates. Makino shook her head and began to wipe off some of the sake from Shank's head. "Luffy, Shanks are you two alright"? "Not a problem in the world Makino". Shanks stated in a low voice before Luffy suddenly threw his head back and began to laugh extremely hard for the first time in years. The Red-Hair pirates and their captain followed shortly after words before the laughter died down into just chuckles. "He got us good Shanks". Luffy said taking the towel offered to him by Makino. Shanks chuckled as they put the last of the broken bottles in the trash before he sat back on the bar with Luffy. "That he did Luffy. That he did". Shanks said turning to Makino. Now that the attention and atmosphere was cheery again, Luffy took this moment to try and find the Gum-Gum Fruit again. After a minute, he spotted the chest with the light purple yubari melon sized fruit, devil swirls and all. Luffy smirked broadly once again and instantly lunged for the chest before grabbing the large fruit. But this action caught the crews' attention along with their captian and they were horrified by what they saw.

"Luffy! DON'T EAT THAT THING"! Shanks roared but it was too late as Luffy just stuffed the whole damn thing into his mouth and began to chew rapidly. The damn fruit tasted like actual rubber but was also pretty juicy. The Red-Hair pirates could only watch in shock and horror as the 7-year-old ate the devil fruit whole as it slid down his throat. Luffy took the time to shudder at the horrible but familiar taste of the fruit before downing a large glass of water. He turned around and was a little surprised by all the horrified stares sent his way. "What"? Luffy asked innocently. The entire bar face-faulted at the boy's non-chelant attitude. "What? What!? Luffy do you know what kind of fruit you just ate"!? Shanks demanded. Luffy gave him a half-lidded gaze. "The Gum-Gum Fruit"? Shanks paused giving Luffy an incredulous stare. "How do you know that"? Shanks asked peering at the small boy. Luffy rolled his eyes. "I know what a Devil Fruit is Shanks. Remember? You kept yammering on about them yesterday when we came here, hell you even kept going on saying that Devil Fruits were behind the powers of some of the strongest pirates and Marines and even Shichibukai in the current generation of the world. And besides as soon as I ate it I learned the name of the fruit and what type of fruit it us. But that isn't important. You gotta start training me like you promised"! Luffy stated crossing his arms. Shanks blinked and for a minute he was reminded of the care-free attitude of his old captain before he let out a sigh and stood up. "Alright Luffy. From this point on to the day your grandpa comes back I'm your pirate mentor. Understood?" Shanks asked crossing his arms. Luffy suddenly stood at attention and gave Shanks a determined nod. "Yes Sensei"! Luffy stated making Shanks smile, before they started one of the most intense training sessions that Luffy had ever gone through. It was just as intense if not more so than his training with Rayleigh.

And train they did. For the next 10 months they trained intensely. While Luffy knew the basics of Haki, Shanks wouldn't except anything below mastery over it. Over those 10 months Luffy learned everything he needed to know as a proper captain and learned plenty of impressive battle strategies. But most importantly, he grew immensely stronger than when he first started out and by the time the 10 months ended and Shanks and crew were preparing to leave, Luffy was already more muscular than any other kid his age. "So you guys are really heading back to the New World"? Luffy asked as Shanks turned to look at him.

The captain of the Red-Hair pirates smiled at his student before nodding his head. "Yup. It was a good vacation, but it really is time for us to head back. I'm sure people over in the New World think we either ran away or they we're dead. I've gotta defend my position as a Yonko". Shanks explained as Luffy nodded. "Well obviously I'm not gonna ask you to take me 'cause I'll have my own super armada crew"! Luffy vowed happily. Shanks chuckled at the young boy's enthusiasm as everything was finally loaded on to the ship before Shanks decided on one was last parting gift. Shank's grasped his precious straw hat and slowly placed it on Luffy's head. It didn't matter if this was the past, Luffy still couldn't keep the tears from flowing out. But this time these were tears of happiness. "In that case, I'll leave this Straw Hat to you Luffy. It was passed down to me by my captain, and now I'm giving it to you. It's important to me, you better take care of it you hear me? I want you to return this hat to me someday Luffy. In good condition, but ONLY when you've become a great pirate". Shanks said. Luffy smiled under the hat and nodded. "Yeah. I will". Shanks smiled and jumped onto his ship as his first mate, Benn Beckman leaned on the rail.

"That kid's gonna make something of himself someday. I got no doubt that he might become the next Whitebeard someday". Shanks nodded. "Yeah, and he reminds me of Roger, and myself when I was that age". And with that the Red-Hair pirates, finally began the long journey back to the Grand Line.


	3. Chapter 3: Training Garp Style!

Rise of The Straw Hat Armada Chapter 3: A brotherly meeting and training Garp Style!

Key:

"Gum-Gum Pistol"!-Normal text/talking/description/narration

" **Gum-Gum Pistol"!** -Attacks/Den Den Mushi

 **Gum-Gum Pistol!** -Time transition/Timeskip

" _Gum-Gum Pistol"!_ -Mystery voices/Telepathy

 _Gum-Gum Pistol!_ -Thoughts

Even after the Red-Hair pirates had left Windmill Island, Luffy hadn't slacked on his training at all during the final two months of the year. In fact, one could say that he only got even stronger and god knows just how strong Luffy will end up being, once he somehow forces Garp to train him. Speaking of Garp, "The Fist" of the Marines himself had just docked right next to Fuusha village and after catching up with Makino and drinking his rage over the arrival and leaving of the Red-Hair pirates Garp finally located Luffy in the jungle just a few minutes away from the small home Garp had set up for himself and Luffy. "Hey brat! What's this I hear about getting Red-Hair to train you huh?! Do you enjoy pissing me off"!? Garp shouted in a partly pissed but also partly happy tone. The Straw Hat wearing boy turned away from his training and smiled broadly when he saw his grandfather there. "Grandpa"! The now 8-year-old Luffy shouted happily as he used his Gum-Gum Fruit powers to lower himself to the ground. Luffy smirked at the older man who towered over his grandson. The Vice Admiral couldn't help but cross his arms and smile but there was still some annoyance behind it. "What's -this I hear about getting Red-Hair to train you huh? Didn't I tell you that I was gonna make you a Marine"? Garp demanded. Luffy kept that large smirk and crossed his own arms. "Shishishishishi! I told you I was gonna be a pirate! Nothing's gonna make me change my mind. In fact, I have a little deal for you Grandpa"! Luffy stated. Garp tilted his head and arched an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? What kind of deal brat"? Luffy's smirk only grew as he folded his hands behind his hand. "Shishishi! Well if I can last in a spar with you for 5 minutes, then you have to train me for the next 6 years, AND let me become a pirate and achieve my dream to become the Pirate King. But if I don't last for five minutes, then…I'll give up my dream of being a pirate and become a Marine". Luffy stated.

Garp stared at his grandson for a good long while, before he through his head back and let loose a hearty laugh. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Alright Luffy, I'll humor you. If you can last against me for five minutes, then I'll train you for the next six years and let you become a pirate. But remember if you lose you'll follow in my footsteps and become a Marine. Ya got that brat"? Luffy only nodded not losing his smirk at all. Garp smirked as well before suddenly rushing towards his grandson with his "Fist Of Love" cocked back. Luffy didn't even bother dodging not that it bothered the Vice Admiral. As soon as Garp was within striking distance of Luffy he brought his fist down towards his son. But the expected blow of a fist hitting a seemingly empty head of his Grandson but Garp was extremely shocked when he saw a black armored arm blocking his fist. He trailed the arm back to the smirking face of his grandson. Garp blinked before Luffy used as much strength as he could to push Garp away sending the man stumbling slightly. He shook his head and saw Luffy shifting into a brawler style stance. Garp let loose another hearty laugh.

"Not bad Luffy! Not bad at all! But you still got four more minutes against me. You better get ready because I'm not holding back a single bit"! Garp declared before rushing forward once again.

 **Time Skip: five minutes later.**

Soon enough we find a grumbling Garp sitting cross-legged on the floor with his arms cross with his grandson running around and jumping cheering happily. "I won! I won, I won, I won! Now you gotta keep your promise Gramps"! Luffy declared hanging from a tree. Garp looked at his grandson and sighed but couldn't keep himself from smiling before he let out a nod and reached into his back pocket before taking out a mini Den Den Mushi. He placed a hand in the dial ringer before twisting it around for a minute. Luffy actually paid attention to the Den Den Mushi. It made the tell tail Purururu sound before Sengoku's voice came out and the snail adopted an annoyed but also somewhat neutral expression. **"Garp? What the hell? You never call during your trips away. This better be really important for you to call me all the way from Marineford".** The Mushi growled. "Well I made a bet with my grandson Luffy and I lost, so I'll need to be off duty for the next…six years". Garp said bluntly. The Mushi sputtered for a good two minutes before Sengoku regained his senses and the Mushi mirrored his obviously angry mood. **"Absolutely not! No way in the nine rings of hell! If you want an extended leave then just retire already, dammit! Otherwise just come back, we need you in the field".** Sengoku said with a tone of finality, not that it mattered to Garp. "Oh c'mon Sengoku! You don't need me there. After all you still got Tsuru and John Giant over there and they can easily fill in for me! Besides I need to mold my grandson into the next me! Minus the Marine part". Garp said muttering the last part but Luffy still heard and he stifled his laughter. **"…You're still gonna do it even if I say no aren't you"?** Sengoku deadpanned, the snail also adopting an annoyed and resigned look on it. Garp smirked broadly and let out a laugh. "Bwahahahah! Yup I'm still gonna go through it. You know me Sengoku". Garp said crossing his arms. The snail sighed before it gained a stern look. **"Fine. BUT I'm gonna have a big fat stack of paper work sitting on your desk when you get back! And you're not allowed to complain about it even once! Or I'll just force you to become an Admiral".** Sengoku said looking smug.

Garp had to look away just to keep from himself from grumbling before he looked at the snail again. "Alright fine. You've got a deal. See you in six years". And with that Garp ended the call before standing up and cracking his neck from side to side. "Alright before we start training, I need to introduce you to some people. Keep up brat". Garp said as Luffy hurried after him. They walked silently through the jungle and Luffys thoughts drifted to the rest of his nakama. That's right, another benefit from the training with Shanks was the great leaps for the object in between his ears that was his brain. He knew how to plan strategies and while he was still horribly careless sometimes that didn't mean he didn't think at least sometimes. Finally after several minutes of walking they came upon what looked like some kind of hide-out, near Mt. Colubo, the top could actually be seen pretty clearly.

"Who's the kid Gramps?" A youthful voice asked. Garp and Luffy turned to see an older boy of about 12 who looked remarkably like Luffy with serious eyes, long shoulder-length raven hair and freckles adorning his face. He had a serious expression and was holding a led bo-staff. He wore a red tank top with the kanji for innocence and violence on it, with black shorts and black slippers. He had a bandage above his left eye and was sitting on a large tree branch. For the briefest moment Luffy's mind suddenly shut down. _Ace…Ace is alive…which means I really WAS sent far back! I can't believe this! But I won't act the same way I did back then. I'll do things differently AND I'll save Ace this time._ "The name's Moneky D. Luffy. Future Pirate King. Who're you freckles"? The boy gained a tick mark but didn't lose his cool. Yet. "My name's Portgas D. Ace". He stated with a tone of finality. Luffy tilted his head and shrugged. Garp cleared his throat getting their attention. "Luffy, Ace here is you're knew adopted older brother. I'm also considering bringing him into our training". They heard Ace scoff. "Training? What kinda training?" Ace demanded. Luffy let out a laugh. "Shishishishi! Pirate training of course. I'm gonna need it to get to the end of the Grand Line and become King of the Pirates". Luffy said happily. Ace blinked and turned a questioning gaze to his adoptive grandfather. "I lost a bet with Luffy. Now I'm training him to be prepared for the Grand Line and pirate life in general. "Are you stupid or something Straw Hat? Being a pirate isn't all fun and games y'know". Ace stated in a matter of act tone. Luffy just gave him a bored look. "Um, yeah I know that. But does it look like I give damn freckles"? Luffy asked in a bored tone. Ace snarled and lost his temper and jumped down and lifted his bo-staff up to strike Luffy. But his strike was stopped leaving him in a shocked state when he saw Luffy's entire arm was black and had a shiny sheen. "Wha-". Whatever Ace was going to say was ripped away as he was sent flying into the ground and rolling onto a tree.

"I wouldn't try that again Ace. For your own health, 'cause you're new younger brother here knows Haki. And he could easily overpower you". Garp said before he walked over to the door and punched the door in completely destroying it. Suddenly shouting was heard as a large women with long curly orange hair and tan skin with orb earrings and a cigar came storming out glaring at Garp. "God dammit Garp! Do you know how much money it costs to get this door repaired everytime you come over! For god's sake just knock like a god damned normal person! And who's the brat with the Straw Hat"? Curly Dadan, the boss of the Dadan bandit family demanded crossing her broad arms. Garp motioned to Luffy. "This is my other grandson. Monkey D. Luffy. I'm gonna be training him for the next six years, but I also need help raising him. And since you already got Ace, who better than to see you". Dadan looked at the Vice Admiral for any hind of deceit but found none in the aging man's face and she released a sigh. "And why should I agree to that"? Garp looked at her and crossed his arms. "Well because he'll be outta your hair for most of the day except for nights, AND I'm the only reason why the Marines haven't come to haul your ass over to a Marine Prison". Garp said in a matter of fact tone crossing his arms. Dadan glared at him before heaving a sigh and grumbling under her breath. "Tch. Fine". She relented. Garp smiled and turned to Luffy. "Alright son! It's time to start your training! Garp Style"!

And train they did, Luffy could say without a doubt that those six years were some of the most hellish and brutal training years he had ever gone through and even made Rayleigh's training look like a kiddy park. And he wouldn't train it for anything in the world. Every day from sunrise to sunset Luffy and Garp would constantly spar and hunt and constantly train all of their Haki, which even unlocked Luffy's conqueror Haki, much to Garp's extreme pride. Garp also trained Luffy relentlessly in the use of the Six Powers: Geppo, Tekkai, Shigan, Rankyaku, Soru, Kami-e, and Rokugan. When questioning Garp on the necessity of these techniques and complaining about how only Marines would use these techniques, Garp answered with a very detailed explanation, beginning with a fist of love. And Luffy didn't bother to question, him but he was able to completely master the techniques within the first two years of their training. And when Luffy was also able to completely master both his Second Gear and Third Gear techniques and managed to implement them in ways that, wouldn't damage his body so heavily especially given Chopper's rather grim diagnostics. And he also managed to "awaken" the full potential of the Gum-Gum Fruit and developed the highly lethal and powerful Fourth Gear. And finally the most impressive and important development was in between Luffy's ears. Now Luffy was indefinitely several times smarter than in the past but was still sometimes horrifically careless, and Garp had also made sure that he couldn't just stuff himself with no form of calmness. And finally the day came and Garp finally returned to Marineford grumbling the while about the paperwork he was going to have to deal with.


	4. Chapter 4: Filler Chapter

Rise of The Straw Hat Armada Chapter 4: Filler Chapter

 _AN: First off, thank you SO much for all of the reviews you guys! I didn't expect this story to get so popular so insanely quickly! Thank you! :D Second off I'm aware that both the Straw Hat Grand Fleet and Gear Fourth already exist in the manga. But this is a fanfiction so It really shouldn't matter, BUT! I do kinda prefer staying somewhat faithful to canon so this chapter will contain some revisions over the third chapter. Namely the gear rearrangements. I will STILL keep my fanfiction style Gear Fourth but I will change its position. Gear Fourth will be making an appearance, but probably not until either Alabasta, Thriller Bark, Sabody, Impel Down or Marineford. Gear Second and Gear Third will both make early appearances but probably not until either the end of the East Blue Saga or at the Drum Island Arc. Finally, I have decided to put up a little vote. Also I've decided to start looking for a betareader, so if anyone's interested let me know in the reviews or PM me._

 _We all know that Ace, briefly had his own pirate crew: The Spade Pirates and we know that Sabo became the second in command of the Revolutionary Army. SO, should I still have those two join the Whitebeard Pirates and The Revolutionaries? Or should they both join Whitebeard? OR should they both have their own individual crews and eventually join Luffy on his journey? Okay enough yammering it's time to start the story!_

 **6 years later…**

The sounds of bird chirping reached the Straw Hat wearing boy's ears, before he let out a massive yawn and stretched, scratching his back. The bou was around 14 in age and was quite muscular but looked seemingly scrawny, with messy slightly long black hair, with a small scar under his left eye. He was wearing a simple red button down tank top which was left open, jean shorts and two black large bracelets that covered his wrists on his left and right arms. "Alright! Time for breakfast"! The; Monkey D. Luffy shouted happily before jumping down the length of the tree house and sprinting into the jungle. About five minutes later, a large and clearly dead tiger collapsed into the clearing next to the tree before Luffy stood on top of it and shot his hands into the air. "Alright! Time for meat"! And with that Luffy proceeded to the devour the entire tiger except for certain parts. Later we find our favourite rubbery captain doing his morning stretches as he grins at the Jungle. "Alright. Can't slack off on my training. I gotta be even stronger than we were back on Dressrosa. I'm gonna be the superstar rookie! Just wait another three years everyone. We'll set out soon. Okay time to start training!" Luffy spent the entire training in various ways, but he dedicated most if not all of his time in improving his Gears in various ways. Given Chopper's diagnostic on the horrifying and massive damages the Gears had done to his body even before the two-year training period. And since that period Luffy had managed to gain a mastery over his Gears that he hadn't managed to unlock since the start of the journey. And also thanks to the brutal training from Shanks and his Grandfather, Luffy realized his potential to hear the Voice of All Things.

During those periods and even after Garp and Shanks left, the Voices had told him plenty of things. Even things about his mother: Aron D. Rose and her relationship with his wayward father: Monkey D. Dragon. He even learned things about every other pirate he ever met! However, when the voices tried to tell him on whereabouts of the One Piece, Luffy had managed a pretty good impression of an Ostrich. Along with that Luffy gained a mastery of Haki that only a very powerful few had managed to gain. Even his conqueror's Haki had reached New World levels, which he used to take care of Bluejam, and all of the other World Noble bastards along with Grey Terminal itself. Yes, Luffy didn't slack off at all during his final three years at home, and by the time it was over Luffy could say without a doubt that he was very much beyond his level when he was in the New World. And now it was time to take the world by storm.


	5. Chapter 5: The Straw Hat Reunion begins!

Rise of The Straw Hat Armada Chapter 5: A Proper Sendoff! The Straw Hat Reunion Begins!

 **Three more years later…**

"To be honest Mayor. I always believed he would do it. It's ironic, especially when he kept going on about being a great Marine". Makino said to the aging Mayor Woop Slap. Said Mayor only released a long and heavy sigh. "I kept telling him that Pirates were nothing but trouble makers. Nobody ever listens to this old Mayor anymore. If he gets his first bounty, then he'll bring shame to the village". Woop said sternly, but many could tell he wasn't being serious and was just as proud as Makino was. "Well either way, he'll definitely make a name for himself. I've got no doubt that people will be saying his name everywhere". Makino said with a final sigh.

Just a few miles out of the harbor of Windmill, sat a decently sized boat, with a single person cabin, and several barrels full of food, water and some of the best grog available in Windmill. Lying against the wooden frame of the cabin was a 17-year-old boy. He was quite muscular and a bit short. He had messy, slightly long black hair and was wearing an opened red cardigan, with blue jean shorts, that reached his knees, which was tied with a simple yellow sash, was also well tanned. After a minute he looked up revealing a face with a large D shaped grin before he stood up and shot his hands upward. "LOOK OUT WORLD! MONKEY D. LUFFY IS BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER"! Luffy shouted across the waves. Suddenly the waves seemed to get rougher before a familiar serpentine Seaking appeared, its eyes glowing with hunger. Luffy turned calmly to the massive beast and scoffed. "You call that terrifying? I've seen fish bigger than you pal. But if you insist" … The massive Seaking let out a roar and was prepared to lunge forward.

 **"Gum-Gum Pistol"!** Luffy shouted sending his arm snapping forward like a bullet. Luffy felt the side of the Seaking's head cave in from the force of the punch as blood flew out of its, mouth and its skull collapsed, before dropping to the ocean and floating belly up. Luffy grinned broadly and shouted happily. "Alright! Meat"! Several hours later, Luffy found himself calmly sailing through the early afternoon sea. "Now if I remember correctly I should be coming up to that whirlpool. And I should meet Coby at that point. And Nami! Hmmm I wonder…" Luffy trailed off and closed his eyes, blocking out the sound of the waves and seagulls as he stretched his observation Haki to the surrounding sea. He could feel several minds of what seemed like ordinary pirate grunts until he felt three very familiar minds. _Coby! Nami and Alvida too! Man you gotta love observation Haki. But what's Nami doing? Is she still thinking about us? Does she even remember?_ Luffy thought to himself before he increased his concentration and blocked out Coby and Alvida and began to just focus on his favorite, orange haired navigator. Soon enough a picture came and he was surprised to see Nami in a formal cream and red dress, dancing with some stuffy looking prince charming type in the large ball room. _I sure hope I can get through this quickly. Luffy and the others are wating for me…_

Luffy returned to his senses as he felt a massive grin split across his face as he peered into Nami's thoughts. "Yes! She remembers! That must mean everyone else remembers everything too! Oh man this is gonna be great! And there's the ship now! I think I'll make a bit of an entrance this time around". Luffy said as he tied his boat to the left side of Alvida's shit which was hooked to the passenger ship. Luffy smirked to himself before launching himself into the air with a burst of Geppo, and a quick Suro Luffy now found himself, standing right in the middle of the passenger ship catching the Iron Mace Pirates off guard. Luffy looked around, ignoring the pirates, that is of course until the grand turkey that was Alvida herself made an appearance with Coby in tow. "Huh? Who the hell're you brat? You're not Roanora Zoro, you're too scrawny". Alvida demanded. Luffy turned to her, already sensing Nami on board the ship. Luffy gave Alvida a once over before looking at her with a half-lidded gaze. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy. Future Pirate King. Who're you fatso"? Luffy asked bluntly. The entire deck went deathly silent as the Iron Mace Pirates looked towards their captain, who was literally trembling with rage. "What. Was. That"? Alvida asked with gritted teeth. Luffy rolled his eyes. "I asked who you were turkey. Unless the reason you can't hear me is because of the fact that you're so fat that all your effort has to go to trying to actually talk". Luffy said crossing his arms. Alvida saw red, before whirling to Coby who yelped. "COBY! Who's the most beautiful maiden in these seas"!? Alvida roared. Coby started and unconsciously looked at the Straw Hat wearing teen. The teen looked at him and shot a large D shaped grin. For some reason this grin, brought Coby a new sense of courage and he suddebly glared at Alvida. "Boa Hancock is the most beautiful maiden in this world! You're a fucking turjey compared to her! I'm through being damned chore boy, I'm gonna join the Marines and I'm gonna brag your lousy ass down to a Marine prison"! Alvida saw red and she released a primal roar, and she brought her massive Iron Mace with a mighty swing down on him and the Straw Hat wearing boy. Alvida felt it connect with something and smirked, thinking she had smashed Luffy into a bloody pulp. Until she heard laughter. Laughter from _under_ her mace. "Shishishishishi! That isn't gonna work on me Fat Lady. I'm made of rubber. You're gonna have to do better than that if you wanna get rid of _me_ "! Luffy shouted before he smacked the mace away sending Alvida stumbling. When she got her bearings she saw all of Iron Mace pirates knocked out on the floor covered in bruises, standing above them was a girl, of about 18 with long orange hair that fell past her back, with dark brown eyes, wearing an aquamarine bikini and jeans with high-heeled sandles twirling a long bo-staff. She looked at Alvida and stuck her lounge out at her. Alvida wouldn've straight out attacked her with the mace if it hadn't been for Luffy. She turned back to the Straw Hat wearing teen and what she and Coby saw brought an enormous amount of shock to the two and a great joy to Nami. Luffy's arms stretched all the way back, passing the length of the ship as he smirked at Alvida.

 **"Gum-Gum…BAZOOKA"!** Luffy roared as he snapped his arms forward and slammed right into Alvida with the force of well…a bazooka. The attack was so incredibly powerful that it sent Alvida literally flying off the ship and into some far flung corner of the East Blue. Coby and the remaining Iron Mace pirates that were still conscious stared at Luffy in shock before Coby actually spoke. "Um…Uh Luffy right? How'd you do that? Just…what are you"? Luffy turned to him and grinned broadly. "Oh I ate a Devil Fruit called the Gum-Gum Fruit and now every single part of me inside and outside is rubber. See"? Luffy said before stretching his cheek back to unnatural proportions. "I…I see that"… Coby stuttered now at a loss for words before Nami got their attention.

"Well now. Since I helped beat up these morons that means I can join your crew! All you have to do is come to my island and help me beat up Arlong and then we'll be all set! I'm Nami by the way"! Luffy looked at her and smiled before crossing his arms and turning away. "Nope you did it wrong". Luffy said, causing Nami to gain a tick mark as he stalked towards Luffy. "Waddya mead I did it wrong"!? She demanded. Luffy smirked broadly before turning to her. "You were supposed to say you hate pirates more than anything in the world and that you only like tangerines and money"! Luffy said cheerfully folding his arms behind his head. Luffy's eyes widened as a small light of hope shone through them. "Luffy? Is that really you"? She asked in disbelief. Luffy just chuckled. "Well do you know anyone else who ate the Gum-Gum Fruit"? He asked still smiling. Nami couldn't take it anymore and threw herself at her captain hugging him tightly, half-laughing and half-crying. After a minute she calmed down and took a look at her captain. "Well you've seemed like you've been working out". Nami commented crossing her arms. Luffy grinned broadly. "Well I had a lot of training Nami. I'm glad you're back too. And if you're back than I got no doubt that everyone else made it back too". Luffy said before Coby cleared his throat getting their attention.

"Um…do you two know eachother or something"? Luffy chuckled again. "Yup! She's the navigator for my crew and a really close friend of mine! We're looking for One Piece"! Luffy stated proudly as Coby stared at the two shocked. "One…One Piece? As in the greatest treasure in the world left by Gold Roger? But that would mean you guys are pirates"! Coby exclaimed getting a nod from Nami. "Yup. We sure are". Coby's jaw was practically hanging from his mouth. "You're…you're crew"? "Well like I said Nami here is my Navigator. My first mate is still waiting in Shells Town, our chief is hanging in Baratie, and my sniper is in the Gecko Islands in Syrup Village. Anyway we should all probably head on over to Shells Town since that's where East Blue's local Marine base is located, also Gramps told me to bring any other potential recruits over to that island and talk with the captain". Luffy said before he grabbed Nami's and Coby's arms and used Suro to get over to the other ship, ignoring the other pirates and the three quickly walked to the left side of Alvida's ship. Luffy pulled his ship over and the three quickly leaped on to the ship courtesy of Luffy's Soru, while tying Nami's boat to the back and soon enough the three were sailing smoothly towards Shells Town.

"Hey Luffy, who was that first mate you were talking about"? Coby asked causing Luffy to turn to the soon-to-be Marine Captain. "Oh! I was referring to that Bounty Hunter you guys were talking about: Zoro". Luffy said nonchalantly. Coby's jaw practically fell on the floor as he stared at Luffy in total shock. "Z-Zoro? Roronoa Zoro! The Pirate Hunter!? No! No,no,no,no,no! It's impossible,impossible,impossible,impossible,imposs-"! His hysteric rant was halted when Nami bonked him on the head with her Bo-staff.

"Ow…why'd you hit me"? Coby whined rubbing the bump on his head. Nami rolled her eyes and shoulder her staff. "Because I felt like it! Besides I heard Zoro was being held at the Marine base in Shells Town. And don't say he's a criminal because hello, he's a, _pirate hunter_ , meaning that his profession isn't illegal so it was probably just a misunderstanding of some kind". Nami explained cutting off any objections Coby had. The aspiring Marine finally sighed heavily and just nodded before turning to watch the waves go by. They sailed in a peaceful silence which was surprising even for Luffy, since he could never stand any sort of silence. Finally after about a day of sailing they eventually reached Shells Town. Luffy stretched happily as he took in the sights of the familiar little town. They walked through the busy streets, Coby looking around in awe. "Y'know from what I heard, the man in charge of this base is Marine Captain "Axe-Hand" Morgan". Coby said happily. As soon as that name came out of his mouth, the citizens suddenly jumped back in fear causing confusion from both Nami and Coby but Luffy was already familiar with the corrupted captain so it didn't really surprise the up and coming pirate captain. Soon enough they arrived to the massive iron gates of the base which had the kanji for justice printed on it in a massive form. Luffy instantly took off towards the wall much to Coby's shock and Nami's amusement. Luffy hoped onto the ledge of the wall, with Nami and Coby following shortly afterwards. "Now where is he" … Luffy thought aloud searching the crucifixion yard. Coby rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Even if he isn't a criminal and it's all a big misunderstanding, they wouldn't put him outside. He's probably in some prison cell bellow ground". Coby lectured but was cut off by Nami's triumphant shout.

"There he is! Sitting right there in the center of the yard. Lets get closer". Nami said quickly scrambling over the wall with Luffy. Coby cried out in horror before running after them and the three eventually found themselves standing in front of Roronoa himself. Coby was practically shaking in his boots when the so called "demon" lifted his hooded head and looked at the three for a long while before his expression and next words shocked Coby to his core.

Zoro smiled as he saw his captain the navigator of their crew before speaking in his deep voice. "Tch. You're late Captain. What took so long? Where you and the witch having a make-out session or something"? Nami blushed furiously and gave Zoro a death glare and Luffy just laughed. "Shishishishi! Good to see you too Zoro! Glad to see you're still kicking. So, same deal as last time"? Luffy asked getting a nod from his first mate. They suddenly heard running and Luffy and Zoro smirked when they saw Rika coming over to them. "Here you go Zoro! I bet you were getting hungry; I wasn't sure weather to go with salty so I went with sweet". She said smiling sweetly. Zoro smirked broadly.

"Thank you Rika. You've been way to nice to me, and these look amazing". Zoro said in genuine appreciation much to Nami's and Coby's shock. Rika smiled and happiness before they heard the familiar obnoxious voice of Helmeppo approaching and Zoro subtly nodded to Rika who nodded in return as she proceeded to pretend to hit Zoro. "Take, that! And that! And some of this you brute! You deserve to rot in here"! She shouted as Helmeppo and Marine escort arrived. The annoying onion haired blonde let out a laugh. "You just can't seem to make friends can you Zoro? Not even kids like you. Neheheheheheheh"! He laughed. Luffy rolled his eyes before Helmeppo approached Rika.

"And what're you doing here little girl? I like beating on Zoro as much as the next guy but, it's very much illiegal to be here and it's grounds for execution as signed by my father. So then, you there toss this kid out right now! And don't bother not listening or I'll tell my father. Understand"? The left Marine nodded shakily before he proceeded to toss Rika over the wall who had rolled into a ball to lessen the impact, but luckily Luffy was there to catch her as he snapped his arm out and jumped outward to catch Rika as Nami and Coby caught to them and Coby began to check Rika over for any injuries. Zoro was doing everything he can to bore a hole into Helmeppo's head. It didn't matter how much he improved when he got to Water 7, he was still an annoying little bastard. "Damn you" … Zoro growled making Helmeppo laugh uproariously before he and his escort left.

Luffy, Nami, Coby and Rika had retreated to the bar owned and run by Rika's mother Ririka. The three quickly ordered some food before proceeding to plan Zoro's break out. "I'll sneak into the base and grabbed Zoro's swords. I'm pretty sure I'll be spotted by someone in the base or they'll see what's happening in the crucifixion yard, but you'll be okay Nami". Luffy said with a smile. Nami sighed heavily. She didn't even bother to argue with her captain, knowing how stubborn Luffy was. Coby didn't really bother to say anything since he knew Luffy would just ignore him and Nami would probably do the same. They suddenly heard familiar laughter outside and Helmeppo suddenly swaggered arrogantly into the bar, throwing his feet on the table and braking the plates. "I'm hungry. Bring us some food and keep the check for yourself. And brings your finest Moonshine whatever other crap you got in here. I need something to drink to stave off the boredom before I execute Zoro. I can't believe He thought I would let him go after a month! HA! What an idiot"! Helmeppo laughed. Luffy and Nami stiffened when they heard this before they could stop him, Luffy had already sent Helpmeppo into the wall courtesy of a punch from the Straw Hat captain himself. Helmeppo gripped is rapidly swollen cheek as blood dripped out of his mouth.

"You-you just _hit me_! You _actually_ hit me! Do you know what that means for you? I'm Captain Morgan's son you know, he's going to execute you for this, you're nothing but a walking corpse"! He ranted as he was led out of the bar. Luffy said nothing the entire time before turning his attention to the base. "Alright. It's time to go". Luffy said.

The three later found themselves once again in front of Zoro. "I saw Helmeppo running here ranting about some "stupid Straw Hat". Nice work Luffy. I'll be waiting here", Luffy nodded and used Soru to make his way to the entrance of the base. He used it again and found himself in a room full of different doors. He walked down the hall for a minute before he found a girly looking door with the words "My Room". Luffy smirked before forcing the door open by kicking it down, and saw the three swords. But he was surprised, not by Wado Ichimonji but by the other two. It was Sandai Kitetsu and Meito Shusui. Luffy blinked but shrugged before tying the swords to his back, before using Soru, to get to the roof. Luffy had a huge grin on his face as he appeared on the storage house on the roof and resisted the urge to face palm when he saw the Marine soldiers, struggling to get the massive statue Morgan onto it's feet, with Morgan himself yelling at his on. Luffy whistled and waved to them. "Hey there! How ya doin'? This statue is pretty ugly, I'll take care of it"! Luffy said happily before walking towards the statue and clenching his fist tightly. "Color of armament". Luffy muttered before smashing his fist against the statue. The soldiers stared at him as if he was stupid, thinking he broke his hand, but they were shocked when the statue began to crack before it completely shattered. Morgan completely lost his composure and began yelling at the soldiers to kill Luffy not that it really mattered to him, before Luffy used Soru again to reappear in front of Nami, Zoro and Coby. Luffy saw that Zoro as free and calmly handed the swords to him, which he happily took.

"So you got new swords"? Luffy asked getting a nod from his first mate. "Yep, I went straight to Loguetown and bought them". He stated proudly. Luffy and Nami grimaced only imagining how long it took for Zoro to get there. They suddenly heard the sounds of shotguns beaing cocked and they turned around to Morgan standing there looking really smug behind his wall of soldiers. They heard another gun being cocked and saw Helmpeppo holding Nami and Coby at point blank range. Luffy, Zoro and Nami rolled their eyes before they nodded as they turned back to Morgan. –"And above all else, I'm the most superior person on this island because I am the feared Marine Captain Axe-Hand Morgan"! Nami smirked before taking her staff and slamming it between Helmeppo's legs causing him to let out a girlish scream before wailing him in the chin as Luffy and Zoro quickly took care of the guards with minimal effort before Zoro used Ittoryu to knock out Morgan. Luffy shot his foot out and smashed it against Helmeppo's face braking his nose and knocking him out. The soldiers stared in shock for a minute before they began cheering. After five minutes Luffy got their attention.

"Alright who's the commanding officer here now"? Luffy asked looking around before he heard someone clear his throat. Luffy turned and smiled when he saw a muscular tan man wearing the standard Marine uniform with agreen neckerchief signifying his status as a commander. "That would be me. I would like to thank you on behalf of the people of Shells Town. But just…who are you"? Luffy, Nami and Zoro smirked. "We're the Straw Hat Pirates, soon to be the Straw Hats Grand Armada. And don't worry we'll be leaving today. But do you have a Den Den Mushi? I just need to make a quick call". Ripper nodded and handed Luffy one from Morgan's office before he quickly dialed the number. After a minute Garp answered much to everyone's shock. **"Luffy? This is a surprise; I don't get calls from you unless it's important. It IS important right"?** Garp asked growling out the last part. Luffy chuckled. "Yep its really important actually. I just recently took care of a corrupt Marine Captain called Morgan. And I recently found some new recurits that I know you can mold into awesome Marines. They're here in Shells Town". The Mushi blinked in surprise before Garp let out an uproarus laught. **"Bwahahahahah! That's definitely important. Alright I should be able to come and pick them up in about week. Don't stay for too long otherwise I'll have to catch you too! Bwahahahaha!"** Luffy shook his head and hung up turning to Coby who stared at Luffy in shock. "Luffy how do you know Garp "The Fist"?". He asked in shock and Luffy smirked. "Easy: he's my grandpa. Anyway you and Helmeppo should probably get ready. When he comes tell him that Luffy recommended you and Helmeppo over there as his new recruits. I know he'll turn you into awesome Marines. Who knows, maybe when I become Pirate King you'll be the Fleet Admiral and we can battle it out"! Luffy said smiling. Coby stared at him and nodded feverently. "Yeah! I can't thank you enough! You've done more for me than anyone ever has"! He shouted before turning to Ripper and bowing. "Please sir! Allow me to join the Marines! I'll be a chore boy for all I care! I'll do absolutely anything to be Marine"! Coby shouted. Ripper took a good long look at the boy in front of him, and saw a determination that he himself once held. "I can't tell you how many of our comrades have been killed by pirates over the years. This is a big step you're taking son". Coby's eyes widened. "Does that mean…"? Ripper nodded and gripped his cap. "Permission to join granted"! Coby smiled broadly and saluted him. "Sir"!

 **Timeskip: 3 hours later…**

We find the rescently reunited first members of the Straw Hats preparing their boats for departure, with the sun beginning to set behind them. "Well here we are. Back where we started. I gotta say it feels weird, but now we have a chance to do things differently". Zoro said smiling. Luffy chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. And this time our crew will be bigger and stronger than before"! Luffy vowed. Nami chuckled. "And maybe this time we'll get even more loot"! She said happily. Zoro shook his head as the boats were now free and they began to embark. "Luffy"! They heard. The three turned around were surprised to see Coby, Ripper, Ririka, Rika and the Shells Town Marine corps standing on the docks. "Thank you Luffy! Let's meet again in the Grand Line! We'll battle to see who's stronger"! Luffy smiled and nodded. "Of course you got it! Take care Coby! Become a strong Marine! I'm expecting you to be able to keep up with me when we get to the Grand Line! See ya"! Luffy called as the dock got farther and farther away. The three then looked towards the horizon and Luffy stood up and breathed in the air of the sea. "NOW! LET'S GO! TIME TO SET OUR HEADDING: FOR THE GRAND LINE"!

 _AN: Finally! I thought I'd never get this chapter done! But I did! I did after two days of hard work! I'm sorry for the delay but this chapter was really important since it was the start of something much bigger for the Straw Hats and I wanted to translated that onto this chapter!_

 _Here's the Poll:_

 _Ace and Sabo join their canon groups: 2_

 _Ace and Sabo both join Whitebeard: 0_

 _Ace and Sabo have their own crews and join Luffy: 0_

 _Remember guys their fate is in your hands! Well except for Marineford. I've already decided to have Ace and Whitebeard survive and continue their journey. So yeah enjoy! I'll start working on the next chapter today! PEACE!_


	6. Chapter 6: The Clown and the Sniper!

Rise of The Straw Hat Armada Chapter 6: The Red Nosed Clown, the King of Snipers and the Black Cat!

Floating calmly on the East Blue was a small dinghy with a black flag. The Jolley roger looked like a typical skull and cross bones but it had lines going through it and a large red nose. The three men in the boat were all well-built and had clown like pirate clothing. The first one had a square face and high cheek bones wearing a strange black hat with the same Jolley Roger and a purple and gold striped shirt with grey pants and black shoes, he had a cutlass hooked on his belt on the left side. Next to him was another man with slightly tan skin and orange hair in an afro. He wore a simple black shirt tucked into green pants tied with a grey sash and a cutlass tied to the sash on. Finally, the last of three had chocolate covered skin with a buzz cut and was very muscular wearing a grey tank top, with white-grey pants tied with a blue sash, with no swords. "Another big haul. Heh that's two in a row. This should definitely keep Buggy happy". "Hey fellas, what's with those boats out there"? Another one said pointing to two small boats in the distance. The middle one frowned. "We should check it out". He said before they started rowing.

"-And that's my plan". Luffy said smiling and crossing his arms. Zoro blinked before smiling and shaking his head. Nami on the other hand was visibly shocked and annoyed. "Luffy, have you gone brain dead! Do you really think all of those guys are gonna join us just because you asked them"? Nami yelled shaking her Captain. Luffy shook his head and gripped her hands firmly. "Nami, I know they're not gonna join us if they ask which is why I'll show them why they should join us. And don't say I don't care how everyone else will feel because I do and I won't ask if they don't want said other crew joining us. But you have to realize that the only reason we managed to get out of all those other situations the first time around was because we were just really lucky. We can't go around the Grand Line just relying on luck, you even said that yourself". Luffy said sternly giving her an intimidating look. Nami blinked and tried to find any loopholes in Luffy's crazy plan but she just couldn't find any. She finally just sighed and nodded leaning against the railing of the boat. After a minute Zoro spoke. "Hey. Here come a few new possible members now. And look they're even flying Red Nose's Jolley Roger. I think it might me those three stooges, I told you about Luffy. (Yes I went there) Soon enough the boat came up to them and the three men brought their weapns. "This boat is ours now. So why don't you just go ahead and surrender yourselves and everything valuable". The one in the middle said. Luffy, Zoro and Nami just gave them board looks and procceded to smack them into the mast of their ship before the three stooges found themselves sitting back on their boat with Luffy striking up a conversation with them and Nami drooling over their loot while Zoro polished his swords. "So who are you guys"? Luffy asked excitedly. The three pirate grunts looked at each other before the lead grunt spoke first. "Well I'm Moe". "I'm Larry". Orange Fro said. "And I'm Curly". "And we're The Three Stooges"! the three of them said in unison.

"And we're also members of the Buggy Pirates". Moe added. Luffy and Zoro smirked and Nami let out a sigh but also had on a small smile as well. Throughout the time they spent sailing to Orange Town the three stooges answered all the questions Luffy had asked. Ranging from how they knew each other to their favourite foods. As it turns out the three of them were childhood friends from a small unnamed island here in the East Blue and that their favourtie food was noodles. And their shared dream was to conquer the Grand Line. However, they faultered when Luffy inquiered about their captain: Buggy The Clown. The three stooges looked at each other as they tried to think of way to properly describe, their irrational, short-tempered and sensitive captain. "Um…Well to be honest Captain Buggy is an intense Captain and he ate a devil fruit. But he's honestly one of if not the most terrifying man we've evet met. Especially with his Devil Fruit powers. Why do you ask"? Moe inquiered getting a large grin from Luffy. "I have a deal for him that he won't refuse"! He stated happily The Three Stooges looked at eachother in surprise. But before they could ask any more questions they had already arrived at the Orange Town docs.

As the two groups of three were securing their boats, the whole town suddenly shook as a massive yellow explosion, destroyed several rows of houses within the town, leaving as nothing more but smoldering rock and charred wood. "Man…that was one, hell of an explosion". Luffy commented making sure his hat was still in place. "That was one of the Captain's special, beloved buggy balls. They're special cannon balls developed by the captain himself. We're not totally sure what he put in them, since we're on the bottom of the ladder in the crew". Larry commented. Luffy smirked broadly, before he began a slow and confident stride towards the location of the bar he knew Buggy would be at. Moe and Curly were dragging their treasure chests with Larry leading them and Zoro and Nami on either side of them. After a few minutes they finally arrived and the three stooges led the three Straw Hat pirates through the bar and onto the roof which quickly caught the attention of the rest of the crew who was currently partying. They silently walked through the muttering crew to the large tent where Buggy was waiting on his throne.

Buggy was a slim yet muscular man, with blue hair that was seen through his side burns. He wore a red and white stripped short sleeve shirt, with a fur lined orange captains coat with green and gold shoulder pads. Around his neck he had a purple scarf around his neck and clown gloves. He had a pair of cross bones pained on his face and red lipstick, and wore an orange pirate's captain hat with blue tassels and his Jolley roger. He also wore loose grey pants that reached his calves, with stripes socks and pointy shoes. Luffy smirked. The voices of the land had told him all he needed to know about Buggy and more. He knew for a fact that those blue tassels were actually his hair as well and that his round red nose was indeed his real nose. Buggy looked at the six in front of him and sat up straighter. "Moe, Curly, Larry. I see you've returned. And with what looks like some impressive loot I might add. Now who're these three brats and why've you brought them before me"? Moe was suddenly pushed to the front and was already beginning to sweat. "Um, uh…well you see captain these uh…these three are pirates assembling their own crew and their uh, their captain. The one with the Straw Hat was a deal for you". Moe said nervously before retreating to the back. Buggy arched an eye brow at the three Straw Hat pirates but his eyes narrowed at the sight of the Straw Hat. "Pirates eh? What could three no name pirates like yourselves want with me"? Buggy asked genuinely curious. Luffy smirked. "I've come here to ask you a simple question: Join my crew". Luffy said smirking. Buggy blinked and dug his ear to make sure his listening correctly.

"You want me to join your crew? …Is this your idea of a joke!? Because I assure you its not funney"! Buggy shouted irately glaring at the three before him, until his eyes settled on Zoro and his eyebrows shot up. "What's this? Roronoa Zoro? The famed pirate hunter has join up with a crew? Now this is interesting? Our you hear for my head? Because if you are then I assure you you've got quite a struggle ahead of you". Buggy said smirking dangerously as he twirled a knife. But Zoro simply shook his head. "Nope. I'm not interested, I gave up Pirate Hunting". Zoro said, but Buggy's smile only increased. "Oh ho, but I _am_ interested. I find pretty impressive that a scrawny brat like you're captain here could recruit someone like you. I bet killing you would bolster my reputation. But if you can cut me then maybe I'll consider joining your crew". Buggy said. Luffy and Zoro smirked before, Luffy nodded to Zoro who took out two of his swords and left Wado Ichimonji on his hip. "Now then. Do you want to lose, a foot, a hand, an arm or a leg"? Zoro asked smirking in a bloodthirsty manner. Buggy arched an eyebrow at the question.

"What kind of question is that"? He demanded. Zoro rolled his eyes. "Just answer the damn question already". Zoro said gruffly. Buggy growled before answering. "Alright my foot. There, happy"? He demanded. "Oh yeah. I'm really happy". Zoro suddenly whispered from behind him, shocking the entire Buggy Pirate crew except for Nami and Luffy. Buggy slowly looked down at his left foot and his eyes widened at the bloody stump where his foot should, be before he spotted it sitting just a few meters away looking very lonely. Buggy blinked for a minute before he tried to call it back but he felt nothing. Just a big blank. Yup, he just lost his foot. Zoro was a Haki user.

"My foot…That was my favourite foot". Buggy said pitifully. Zoro rolled his eyes and sheathed his swords. "I did say I had given up pirate huntin". Zoro stated before a girl a little older than Nami came over dressed in a Harley Quin type outfit came over, holding medical supplies and grumbling under her breath which seemed to be making Buggy embarrassed even after he just lost his fought. Luffy approached the sitting captain and crouched down to his level.

"So how about it Buggy? Will you join my crew"? Luffy asked. Buggy crossed his arms. "I still don't know. Sure that was impressive, and it cost me my best foot. But how do I know you're just as strong as Zoro, huh? And you barely even know me kid"! Luffy smirked and adjusted his hat. "On contrare my clown faced friend. I know a lot. I know that those tassels on your hat are actually you're real hair, and that you loved every moment your kind hearted mother brushed it every moment she had till the day she passed and that you brushed it and wore it as a symbol to remember your mother. I also know that you get immensely angry just at the sight of this Straw Hat and the name of its previous owner who you joined as pirate apprentices on Gold Roger's ship and made it through the Grand Line. Think about it Buggy. You'd be the pirate who'd seen it all, and journeyed with _two_ Pirate Kings. Your name would be legendary, people all over the world would talk about you and revere you as one of the legends of the Grand Line! But if that doesn't convince you, well then may this will". Luffy said before making his way over to the edge of the roof. Every one watched in confusion, as Luffy lifted his right arm. **"Second Gear: Right Arm".** Luffy intoned, and much to the shock of everyone present, Luffy's arm gained a red tint as smoke began to rise from the arm. Zoro and Nami were surprised since they had seen that whenever Luffy used Second Gear, it effected his entire body. Everybody stayed silent as Luffy crouched into an odd pose, bringing his right arm forward and stretching it out as if he was aiming and cocking his right fist back which actually seemed to contract. After a minute Luffy opened his eyes and smirked. **"Gum-Gum…JET PISTOL"!** Luffy smirked as three sonic blasts with the force of several cannon balls appeared around the houses before they crumbled like paper. The Buggy Pirates were utterly silent in shock as Luffy rolled his arm and shoulder and returned to the tent.

"I've see you've gotten stronger too Captain". Zoro commented getting a smirk from Luffy, with his Straw Hat shadowing his eyes. "So are you convinced now Buggy"? Luffy asked finally looking at him with that huge D shaped smile on his face. Buggy blinked before looking to the ship medic Irene who gave him a hesitant nod. "Buggy Pirates. I have an announcement. Given what we've seen here today, today is the day we join the Straw Hat Grand Armada and finally make our mark on world! Start up the barbecues and open the caskets! IT'S TIME TO PARTY"! Luffy, Nami and Zoro smirked and the Three Stooges breathed a deep sigh of relief. And party they did. Zoro actually found Cabaji and soon enough Zoro found himself teaching the unicycle swordsman how to properly wield a sword. Luffy was going around partying with the various crew members and eating lots of meat but at a more controlled pace than in the past. Soon enough he came face to face with a familiar Beast Tamer of the Buggy Pirates, Mohji and his giant lion friend Richie. "Who're you"? Luffy asked already knowing the answer. "Glad you asked Head Captain Luffy! I am the Beast Teamer of the Buggy Pirates and Second Mate of the crew: Mohji!" Suddenly Richie came over and nudged Mohji's leg motioning to his bowl. However Mohji's face suddenly contorted into a scowl and he slapped Richie hard on in his face sending him flinching back. "No! Bad Richie! I'll feed you when I have time"! Luffy visibly frowned and crossed his arms fixing Mohji with a rather stern glance while pulsing out a very small portion of his conqueror's Haki, making him a very intimidating figure and causing Mohji to start sweating. "When was the last time you fed him". Luffy asked in a serious voice. Mohji blinked and pulled a thoughtful expression. "Um…what day is it|? Luffy rolled his eyes. "Friday". Luffy said. Mohji looked a little nervous now. "Friday the" …? "Friday the 11th". Luffy said, his frown getting deeper. "The 11th of…" Mohji trailed off. Luffy actually sighed and facepalmed. "Friday. The 11th of May". Luffy ground out in annoyance. "Right so the last time I fed him was…um"… Luffy gave him a stern glare and suddenly took a step forward and seemed to tower over Mohji despite their very obvious difference in height.

"I'm not sure how Buggy let you get away with this but I'm not gonna tolerate it. You're going to feed Richie every day, three times a day. Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner and you are going to treat him with respect. Do you understand me"? Luffy growled out a dangerously low voice. Mohji was now seating beyond any limits and nodded rapidly. "Y-yeah of course Head Captain Luffy! Perfectly clear". Mohji stuttered. The pressure suddenly lifted and Luffy smiled brightly. "Alright then let's back to the party"! Luffy exclaimed happily.

Nami was busy haggling Buggy for the treasure division. "GAH! Alright fine Witch! 75 perscent of the treasure is yours and 75 for me"! Buggy growled making Nami smirk. The crew partied hard into the night until practically everyone passed out from the food or alcohol. The next day surprisingly we find the two crews getting ready to disembark to the Gecko Islands. The sea was rather calm as the two boats: Buggy's ship the Big Top and the Straw Hat's cruiser. After several hours Curly shouted up from the Big Top's crow's nest.

"Captains! Syrup Village dead ahead! Land ho! I reapeat Land ho!" He shouted. Luffy, Nami and Zoro smirked before they nodded and Luffy used Soru to dash to the figure head of the Big Top while Nami and Zoro stood on either side of hi. "Alright everyone listen up"! Luffy shouted getting their attention. "We're about to enter the Gecko Islands. More specifically Syrup Village and the home of our sniper. As soon as we arrive, _don't_ disembark! Seriously our sniper is probably one of the best snipers I now is an expert trap crafter! I got no doubt that he'll probably have the entire beach booby trapped. Stay here on the boat until, Nami, Zoro and I and can get his attention since we go way back! Undertsand"!? Luffy stated looking around at the crew before they responded with a loud "YES CAPTAIN"! Soon enough they finally arrived on the beaches. Luffy looked around at the familiar rocky cliffs and breathed in a sigh. "Usopp. Just wait a little longer". Luffy muttered. Unfortunately, he didn't notice the three stooges wander off of the ship and on to the beach. Or at least they tried too if they hadn't triggered one of the early traps: The Shuriken Star Canon. The three sttoges sound found themselves hollowing in pain because of the constant impaling of the Shuriken Stars. It was actually a pretty funny sight. Right up until the "god" of the island began to speak.

 **"Beware Pirates! I am the great god of Syrupp Village: The Sniper King! I am known as the greatest sniper in this world, and I have with me an army of 500,000 men supporting me and I have littered this very bluff with hundreds of death traps! Be gone! Leave this Island and never return, or come to the beach and face my wrath"!** Luffy lowered his hat and smirked broadly underneath it before jumping onto the Big Top's figure head and addressing the "god". "Alight then Sniper King! If you're such a tough guy, then how about you and army come and face me! And is your name really Sniper King? Or is it: Usopp"!? Luffy challenged unable to suppress his smile. "Sniper King" let out a gasp. **"L-Luffy!? Is that really you"!?** He asked before Zoro stepped forward. "So you remember Luffy but not me"? He asked smirking. **"Zoro!? You're here too!? Does that mean Nami's with you guys"!?** Usopp asked. Said orange haired girl walked forward. "Did you miss us Usopp"? She asked innocently. **"Just wait right there you guys! I'll be right down"!** He called before they heard the sound of running and multiple traps being set off and avoided. They spotted a massive dust cloud before it stopped in front of them and cleared away to reveal Usopp in all his glory.

Usopp was a tall and acutally muscular teen with long wolly black hair and a long nose. He had a large white hat on his head and a pair of goggles around his neck. He wore a pair of suspenders with orange bands and yellow pants with a fur linning around the waist. He also had on brown boots and two blue and white stripped wrist bands, with an orange bag slung over his shoulder. Resting on his left shoulder was his Kuro Kabuto slingshot. Luffy smiled widley and jumped down from the Big Top's figure head and stood in front of Usopp before the two happily bumped fists. "I see you've been training Usopp. I can already sense you're Haki's improved a lot". Usopp chuckled. "Yup I've gotten, much stronger. And I can see you've gotten stronger too". Usopp commented as Zoro and Nami made their way down. "Y'know its funny. That other ship you brought with you guys kinda…looks like….Its Buggy the Clown! Don't worry, I've got this"! Usopp suddenly shouted and got one of his "stars". "Get ready for this: **New Special Star: Dynamite Machine Gun-** " "Wait Usopp"! Luffy suddenly shouted getting in front of him greatly confusing the sniper. "Luffy? What're you doing, those guys are dangerous"! Usopp shouted before Nami bonked him on the head. "Relax Usopp. Buggy and his crew decided to join us. Luffy's decided to rebuild the Straw Hat Crew into the Straw Hat Grand Armada and Buggy here decided to join us like I said". Usopp looked beween Nami and Luffy and saw them both nod and Usopp had the descency to look embarrassed. "Um…Sorry about that Buggy"! He apologized getting a somewhat nervous wave off from the Clown Captain. "D-Don't worry about it! We're nakama and all nakama make mistakes". Buggy said.

Soon enough the Buggy pirates had set up a travelling circus within the village ranking in the berries big time, while Luffy, Nami, Zoro and Usopp made their way back to the local bar. "So Usopp what's the situation between you and Kaya"? Nami asked causing Usopp to suddenly blush. "Um…w-well Kaya and I have actually gotten…um kinda close". Usopp stuttered getting a rather devious smirk from the Straw Hat navigator. "Oh? Does our boy Usopp have a girlfriend"? Nami asked getting snickers from Luffy and Zoro and causing Uospp to blush harder.

"Um..s-something like that…So uh how 'bout we go and see Kaya about Merri huh"? Usopp said slightly changing the subject. Luffy's eyes widened and he grined broadly. "You mean Merri's back too"!? Luffy practically shouted getting surprised and shocked looks from Nami and Zoro. Usopp nodded happily. "Yep! She's waiting for us in Kaya's docks! C'mon"! Usopp shouted before they paid and quickly ran over to Kaya's. And this time instead of sneaking in, the guards redily let them inside before the Straw Hats made their way around to Kaya's window. "Hey there! Taiyohime (Sun Princess)! Are you there beautiful"! Usopp called. Suddenly they heard creaking and Kaya herself appeared smiling broadly. However unlike before, she had a tan complexion and lookd much healthier, and her eyes no longer held that deep sadness.

"Gatsby! I'm glad you came. And this that crew you told me about? The one you time travled with back here"? Kaya asked getting shocked looks from Nami and Zoro and a knowing look from Luffy. "Yup! Kaya, I'd like you to meet my captain: Monkey D. Luffy. The first mate: Roronoa Zoro and our Navigator Nami! Guys you remember Kaya". Luffy nodded and happily waved to Kaya. "Hey there Kaya! Glad to see you back on your feet! Did Usopp treat you well"? Luffy asked getting a blush from the heiress. "Oh yes. In plenty of ways". She said giggling. Luffy smirked broadly and suddenly gave Usopp a nuggy. "Ha! So you're finally a man now"! Luffy shouted happily as Usopp struggled to escape his grip. "Yes, Yes! Kaya and I are together now, can you please let go"!? Usopp shouted flailing his arms around. After a minute Luffy conceded and released Usopp who fixed his hair and hat.

"Jeeze. Now I know you're all probably wandering while I told Kaya. I promised I wouldn't and couldn't lie to her anymore. So I told her everything. Including what Kuro was planning to do to her". The three looked at him in surprise before nodding. "Yeah that makes sense. No point in relieving the past". Zoro said causing Luffy to role his eyes and smile. "That was a really bad pun Zoro". Luffy said getting an eye rolling from the swordsman. They heard trees rustling and saw Kaya climb down the tree, she was wearing an orange sundress with long sleeves and brown boots and had a saber tied to her waist. "And now that I know what Klahadore or should I say Kuro was planning, I want to join your crew". Zoro and Luffy smirked and Nami smiled broadly however Usopp's jaw dropped.

"Whaaaaat?! Are you crazy Kaya!? Did you not listen to everything we got up to!? It's too dangerous"! He shouted Kaya smirked and crossed his arms. "Well that's a shame, because I've already made my decision. And besides I couldn't bare to be apart from you and I know you feel the same way." She said crossing her arms. Usopp stared at her then looked at Luffy and Zoro for help but they only smiled. He looked at Nami saw her nod before he sighed. "Well…I guess I can't stop you". Usopp conceded and was rewarded with a full make out. Luff, Nami and Zoro turned for a minute before turning back around seeing that they had finished. "By the way Usopp, Kaya I have something important to tell you. You can say no and I won't do it but I need you to listen. I was thinking of reinacting what happened when Kuro first started his plan. But we won't tell the villagers and all five of us will appear on the bluff. And I was thinking of having the Black Cat pirates join our crew, and before you say anything, this invitation does extend to Kuro himself. I understand if you don't want me to and I won't ask but just think about it. We can't do a repeat of the last time we went to the Grand Line. Everytime we came out of our battles was because of luck or some other fucked up miracle. We need all the help we can get. And I'm positive that Kuro is longing to get back to the sea. Once you take up a Jolly Roger, it's a life oath to Piracy and you can't walk out". Luffy said. Kaya and Usopp looked at him for a long while before Kaya sighed and smiled softly. "He may be a pirate and a lying bastard, but he's been with my family for three years. I'm willing to give him another chance". Luffy nodded and turned to Usopp. "And what about you Usopp"? Luffy asked. The sniper stayed silent for a long time before he finally let out a long sigh and nodded. "If Kaya's willing to give him a chance. Then so am I". Usopp said. Luffy nodded. "Good because here he comes now". Luffy said and pointed to the door. Indeed, the front door opened and a significantly tall man, with slicked black hair and cream skin, with black pupils. He wore a simple black suit with two odd gold markings on the front over a white dress shirt with an odd collar, that had spiral like protrusions at the end and a black tie, and black and gold stripped shoes.

"Miss Kaya I understand that you are healthy but I have told you time and again to stay away from Usopp anyone associated with him. He's a bad influence". Kaya frowned and crossed his arms. "and I've told _you_ that you're not the boss of me. I'm the heiress meaning that I can and am allowed, to see Usopp whenever I want". Kaya stated sternly. Kuro's eyes and glasses flashed in rage and irritation at Kaya's defiant behavior before he let out a sigh and counted to ten. "Miss Kaya, you're father left me as your caretaker for three years, and it is my duty, to look out for you and ward you away from any…ruffians". Luffy arched an eyebrow at the formal insult. Kaya rolled her eyes. "You know Usopp and I our dating and you always try and make me stop seeing him or try and force me to break up with him for some ridiculous reason. I can see Usopp whenever I want. Good day Klahadore". Kaya growled out before she marched out the gate with the Straw Hats in tow. Now that he was alone, Kuro allowed his anger to show as veins bluged in his forehead. "Miss Kaya…I don't know where you got this ridiculous sense of independence and defiance…But I will see to it that you will become the meek little girl that you were three years ago. Be sure of that". Kuro growled before stalking into the house.

 _AN: Finally! I'm SO sorry for the delay everyone, I was really busy with school work, so I didn't have as much time to work on this chapter but the next chapter will come soon I promise you that._

 _Also here's the poll so far:_

 _Ace and Sabo join their canon groups: 3_

 _Ace and Sabo join Luffy: 1_

 _Ace and Sabo get their own crews: 0_

 _Remember their fate is in your hands people! Remember to vote!_


	7. Chapter 7: CDKTC Part 1

Rise of the Straw Hat Armada Chapter 7: Curiosity didn't kill the cat Part 1

After chewing out Kuro or Klahadore, the five Straw Hats made their way back over to the pub to discuss their plans. However, as they were walking Luffy suddenly stopped, causing confusion among the others until they saw what he saw. It was the three "Usopp Pirates" Ninjin, Tamanegi and Piiman poking, a man with long, grey blonde hair that reached his shoulders, a strange blue trench coat covered in disks, jeans, black boats and brown gloves with grey cuffs and gold studded knuckles. He had a strange, red and black stripped goatee and was currently snoring on the ground. Luffy snickered at the familiar sight of Kuro's first mate and considered waking up him up. But he didn't have to as the hypnotist suddenly jumped up and glared at the three small kids in front of his, not that you could see it with his strange sun glasses. "What the hell you brats! Didn't your mother ever tell you not to poke a man when he's sleeping"! He shouted in rage. The three just stared him before pointing him and suddenly shouting: "weirdo"! Before running off much to. Luffy chuckled catching his attention. "And just what're you laughing at brat"? Jango demanded. Luffy's chuckling eventually ceased. "Nothing. Just you". Luffy said chuckling again. Jango fumed and glared at him before stalking off down the hill. Finally, after a minute, Zoro spoke. "Well. We found Jango. It's funny, wasn't he walking backwards during the first time-line"? Zoro commented getting a nod from Usopp. "Yeah I remember that. Ninjin, Tamanegi and Piiman were running around screaming about some weirdo walking backwards for whatever reason. Huh I guess something had to change".

Luffy nodded and stroked his chin in thought. "Well we know that the plan is tomorrow morning from now, so Usopp you and I should still head to the bluff for the meeting between Kuro and Jango. But this time I'll keep myself hidden and make sure that I don't get hypnotized and fall flat on my head. We'll follow through with everything except we'll know which bluff they'll be on and Kaya can warn Merry in advance". Luffy said after some time getting nods from everyone present. Later that day as the sun began to set Luffy had gone ahead and warned Buggy and the others in advance and had them move to the opposite bluff where Luffy and Usopp had believed that the black cats would come in the original time line. But this time they didn't and each had vowed to do things differently and change as much as they could from the original timeline.

Soon enough Luffy and Usopp had found themselves hiding on one of the cliffs as Jango and Kuro met up again to discuss the plan that would inevitably fail. "Do you remember the plan Jango? Do I need to go over it with you again just for the crew to understand"? The bloodthirsty captain asked fixing his glasses, causing them to flash in the moonlight. Jango started to sweat slightly and rapidly shook his head. "No, no! Of course not Captain I know every single detail. You've spent the last three years gaining the trust of the villagers and Miss Kaya, in order to gain something. And by tomorrow, the heiress will have a little "accident" that will involve her taking a very _long_ cat nap and her fortune with her name on it". Jango recited making Kuro smirk. "Indeed it is Jango. Though I will admit that I do miss tormenting the marines and the wide open seas, and plundering and pillaging of my Pirate days. But this is my calling. I don't care for some "legendary" treasure that was supposedly left behind by an old man with a disease. I only care to achieve my peace of mind and by this time tomorrow. I will have that piece of mind". Kuro vowed before the two parted ways. Luffy and Usopp quickly hid to keep themselves from being spotted by Kuro. Eventually his footsteps faded and Luffy and Usopp finally came out of the bushes.

"Okay Usopp. Are you ready for the battle tomorrow"? Luffy asked turning to the sniper who nodded shaking only very slightly, Luffy however noticed and had a small smile. Somethings don't change. Luffy and Usopp nodded and they quickly returned to the rest of the crew. The next day Jango was standing on the north bluff just as the Black Cat docked onto the beach. Just as he was about to turn and give the order for the crew to attack he heard footsteps and turned around and was shocked to see five teens standing at the top of the bluff. And one of them looked very familiar to him. It took him a full minute for him to realize that the fifth teen was actually Kaya. The very heiress that Kuro was targeting!

"What the hell is this? Some kind of welcoming party"? Jango demanded looking intently at the five teens in front of him. Luffy merely shook his head and held the top of his hat, shadowing his eyes. "This isn't a welcome party Jango. This is an ass-kicking and a deal". Luffy said hiding his grin beneath the brim of his hat. Jango arched an eyebrow.

"A deal? What kind of deal brat"? Jango asked fingering one of his disks. Luffy chuckled and lifted his hat before giving Jango a very determined stare. "It's simple. If my crew here can beat your crew, and I'm able to beat your captain in under five minutes. Then the Black Cat pirates, Kuro and all have to join the Straw Hat Armada". Luffy said crossing his arms, never losing that determined glint in his eyes.

Jango stared at him for a good five minutes before he smirked and lowered his hat. "Tch. You're a cocky little brat aren't you? Fine! Your crew's got five minutes to beat the entire Black Cat crew. Includding the ship guards. BUSHI! SHIAM! Get your asses down here"! Jango called grinning broadly. Suddenly from the ship came out two more crewmembers. The first of the two was rather round and large and had a cat hood on and tiny eyes. He had one purple shorts and a cape. The figure next to him had green hair done up in cat ears with cat eyes and even cat claws with a puffy purple shirt and shorts. Zoro had to suppress a groan when he saw those two, before walking forward tying his bandana around his head.

"I'll take care of these two captain". Zoro said unsheathing Yubari and Shusui and gained a wolf like grin on his face. Luffy smirked and folded his hands behind his head and started to smirk.

"Alright you two better come at me with the intent to kill you hear me?! I'm not in the mood for any of your cat thief bullshit shenanigans got it"? Zoro commanded making them blink in shock. Zoro smirked at their shocked reactions and used shunpo to rush forward before they could react. Zoro didn't bother to unsheathe the two swords as the ship guards were sent flying back much to the shock of Jango and the crew. Luffy's smirk grew even bigger as Nami and Usopp released a cheer. Luffy had felt Zoro use a very miniscule amount of armament Haki but it was enough to send those two flying back to the ship. Jango himself was staring in shock before he shook his head and glared at Luffy. "Men! Tear them apart"! Jango roared as the crew released massive cheer began to charge headfirst up the slope. Luffy chuckled and nodded Nami and Usopp who both smirked. Nami spoke first took out her sorcery clima tact and pointed it forward and said two simple words.

" **Gust…Sword"!** She called sending the black cat pirates flying all over the place and back down the slope. Luffy chuckled and crossed his arms as Nami smiled and placed her clima tact next to her. "Is that all you got Jango"? Luffy called getting a snarl from the man before he took out one of his disks and instantly turned around and glared at the crew. "Alright men listen up! When I say 1, 2 Jango you'll gain unbelievable strength and no longer feel pain! Ready? **1\. 2. JANGO** "! Jango roared. And with those words, the crew suddenly grew immensely strong, with muscles bulging and ripping their clothes, but the five teens present knew that they weren't that strong. Kaya stepped forward and brandished a pair of nunchucks while smiling a sickly sweet smile. "I'll take care of this captain". Kaya said getting a nod from Luffy, since the Straw Hat wearing captain also wanted to see just how strong Kaya was. And with that Kaya rushed down to meet the raging crew and if possible Luffy's grin grew even bigger than ever before as he watched Kaya weave through the crowd while beating them senseless with her nunchucks. It really was an entertaining sight.

Jango's jaw dropped to epic proportions as he tried to process what exactly just happened. However before he could even form any proper words, he heard a deathly calm voice that scared him so much that he actually crapped his pants a little bit.

"Unacceptable. Did you know it's past morning? I believe I told you to raid the village by sunrise. I've been waiting for three hours, and I hear no screaming, no crying. I don't see any ruins or burning buildings, not even house was destroyed. And so I ask you, crew and you Jango. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON"!? Kuro roared finally losing his cool and utterly terrifying Jango and the rest of the crew. Straw Hats however stood impassively, staring blankly at the enraged captain. After a minute of glaring Kuro finally regained his composure but the immense rage was still present within his eyes.

"Five minutes". He said ominously causing his crew to become confused, but the straw hats instantly tensed, already knowing where this was going. "I'll give you five minutes to get rid of the brats, Kaya included. If you fail in those five minutes…I'll kill you myself". Kuro said pushing his glasses up causing them to flash ominously in the sunlight.

The crew visibly starts to sweat before the let out a roar and charge towards the straw hats. Nami, Zoro, Usopp and Kaya all walk forward brandishing their weapons without even getting Luffy to speak. Luffy smirks under the brim of his hat and walks forward until he and Kuro are now standing face to face. The captains look at eachother in a silent staring contest as the battle wages behind them before Kuro finally opens his mouth. "It appears I underestimated you, since your own crew was able to way waste on my own, if I can call them that". Kuro said noting that there was no change in Luffy's demeanor. After a second of silence Luffy responded. "Heh, your crew's been doing nothing but wasting time sitting around without an ounce of training. They're pathetic. But…I got a deal with you Kuro". Luffy said, now catching the black cat captain's attention. "A deal you say? What kind of deal boy"? Kuro asked adjusting his glasses.

Luffy looked up at him and smirked. "I can tell that you miss your pirating days, and don't try to deny it. I can see it, in your eyes. The wind rushing against you, the smell of the sea, the mounds of treasure and sake. The freedom of the sails and the endless torturing of the Marines. You miss it all, don't you"? Kuro's silence was all the answer Luffy needed. "Here's my deal. You and me, one on one, no interruptions. If I win, you return to piracy and you and your crew join my armada. If you win you get to kill me and get Kaya's inheritance. Waddaya say"? Luffy asked crossing his arms. Kuro looks at the teen in front of him for a full minute before a dark smirk crosses his features as he pushes his glasses up. "You certainly know how bargaining works Straw Hat; I accept your deal not that you'll survive". Kuro said with the smirk still on his face before he bends down and takes out his infamous cat gloves. He slips them on and gives Luffy a murderous smirk. "I certainly hope you can keep up with me Straw Hat; OUT OF THE BACK ATTACK"!


	8. Chapter 8: CDKTC Part 2

Rise of the Straw Hat Armada Chapter 8: Curiosity Didn't Kill the Cat Part 2

 **"OUT OF THE BACK ATTACK"!** Kuro roared before he suddenly vanished. To the untrained eye it looked like he was teleporting, but to those trained with Haki, such as Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Nami and even Kaya. Kuro was simply running around the bluff at a less than impressive speed. Though Luffy had to admit that it was similar to Soru, but more like the beginning stages. Luffy simply stood there impassively with his arms crossed waiting. As the minutes ticked by he saw Kuro rushing towards him and the Straw Hatted Captain suddenly smirked however.

Just as Kuro was about to stab Luffy with his claws, the teen, shockingly tilted his head to the side and smashed the stunned Kuro into the rocky wall to the left, causing the wall to crack slightly. Jango and the rest of the Black Cat crew stared in shock at the display of power but Luffy simply crossed his arms again. "Come out of there Kuro, I didn't hit you that hard and I know you can do better than that". Luffy said. There was nothing but silence for a full minute before, Luffy felt a slight shift in the wind and leaned his body to the right just Kuro appeared right in front of him with his left claw just inches away from the Straw Hat's shoulder. The two captains stared at each-other for a long minute before Kuro's claws and arms became a blur as he tried in vain to pierce Luffy with his claws but younger captain would have none of that and was easily able to dodge every single strike thanks in part to his observation haki.

Jango and the rest of the Black Cat Crew stared in awe at the speed of the two combatants, and they were even further awed by how easily Luffy was able to dodge their captain's attacks. As far as they knew, Kuro was the fastest and most powerful pirate they knew and to see someone who was even faster and quite possibly even stronger than their own captain, was enough to cause their jaws to drop to the floor in utter disbelief. A finally after several minutes of dodging, Luffy smirked as he saw an opening in Kuro's defense before he gave the man a solid punch in the face sending skidding down the bluff. Kuro growled and forced himself to stand up straight as blood dribbled down his mouth. While Kuro was calm on the outside, he was in shock and some rage at the state of the battle.

 _How the hell can someone move as fast this brat?! No one should be able to move that fast, and those last two attacks felt like god damned wrecking balls! This is no, ordinary pirate that's for sure…_ Kuro thought to himself, before he noticed Luffy slip into a boxer like stance with both his arms moved forward in a bent position with his legs slightly bent. Kuro growled slightly before he shifted into his own stance with both his claws and arms at his sides. The two captains stared at each other before Luffy suddenly made the first move and seemingly vanished before he suddenly appeared inches away from Kuro and gave him a powerful kick to the chin causing the man to yell out in pain as he was again sent down the slope before he managed to land on his feet and used his claws to slow down his momentum.

Kuro stood up and glared at Luffy before he suddenly launched forward at his full speed catching Luffy off guard and finally managing to cut Luffy with his claws which all drew blood. Luffy winced slightly as he forgot how much the claws actually hurt last time before he shook himself and jumped over Kuro as the man attempted to the teen again. At the apex of his jump brought in his legs as far in as his new rubbery physique would allow. "Well Kuro, it's been fun but it's time to end this. **Gum-Gum…Stamp** "! Luffy called out before he shot his legs out at, an insane speed towards the shocked Black Cat Captain. _Maybe….it won't be so bad…serving under this boy…_ were what Kuro's last thoughts were before he felt the full force of Luffy's attack, which was like getting hit with the force of a cannon ball. The attack successfully knocked Kuro out as he went flying down the slope and right in front of his stunned crew. Luffy nimbly landed on his feet letting out a deep breath before crossing his arms.

"Alright. Your captain lost the bet so that means that you guys, are now part of the Straw Hat Armada, which means that you and your captain are collectively under my command got it"? Luffy stated. The Black Cat crew looked at each other in shock. They remembered the bet made between Luffy and Kuro but they were still in shock that, their captain still lost and to a teenager no less. It was there that the crew thought it was in their best interest to not make an enemy of the young captain, unless they wanted to get their asses handed to them on a silver platter.

Finally, all was said and done and Kuro was resting in the infirmary of the Mansion, while Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Usopp and Kaya were following Merry out to the dock planted right behind the mansion. "Now then, I have spoken to both Kaya and Usopp and since I know I can't convince either of them to change their minds, on any level and as thanks for defeating and now agreeing to contain Kuro, several of the employees and I have decided to present you with a gift. Here it is"! Merry declared proudly before swiftly removing the cover revealing something that caused the four Straw Hats to break out into massive grins, for there sitting in front of them, in all her glory, was the Going Merry. _Merry…we're all finally together again. I promise to make this second journey last…I know we most likely won't be able to keep you from leaving us after Water 7…but I'll be damned before I let you leave us early…_ Luffy thought to himself as he smiled at Merry. He looked towards his crewmates and couldn't help but chuckle. Nami and Usopp both had a few stray tears in their eyes, and Zoro stood there with a large smile with intense will, to keep himself from openly crying.

" _I'm glad you're here"._ Luffy suddenly stiffened along with his crew mates before shaking their heads. However, Luffy looked back at Merry with hidden shock. _Merry…is that you?_ Luffy thought in shock. Of course he also wasn't really expecting an answer so when Merry did answer Luffy, clenched his fists tightly to keep himself from running over and hugging the figurehead of the ship. _"Yes! I know I probably won't survive until Water 7 again…but I'll do my best to take you across the sea"!_ Merry declared. Luffy gave a subtle nod before turning to Kaya's ward Merry. "Thank you so much for this and everything. I promise we'll take good care of her, on my honor as a pirate". Luffy declared. Nami, Zoro and Usopp expressed similar sentiments, before the Buggy Pirates and the newly added Black Cat pirates were called. Once they were all set up the three ships were now ready to set sail.

"Take care of yourself Miss Kaya! Always think about home and never give up your dream"! Merry said, getting a nod from the girl. "I will Merry! Thank you for everything you've done for me! I'll never forget you"! Kaya stated.

Luffy smirked and stepped onto Going Merry's figure head and firmly gripped his hat. "Alright! Hoist the anchor, unfurl the sails! It's time for us to set our heading to the home of our cook! Next stop: The Baratie!"

 _AN: I'm back Bitches! *Gets Brick'd* …Writers Block's a bitch you guys. Just plain and simple. Anyway yes I'm back and we're finally done with the Syrup Island Arc and moving on the Baratie Arc. I'm so greatfull for all your reviews you guys and the poll is really kicking off. I'm kinda surprised that no one wants Ace and Sabo to have their own crews, but hey. I won't judge_ _. Anyway I've decided to keep the poll up until end of the East Blue Saga and not a single Arc or Saga more. Because by the end of the East Blue Arcs Luffy, finally made a name for himself and people start hearing about him. So yeah, after the last arc of East Blue which is LogueTown, then the poll will be closed and I might start a new one. Next chapter is coming up real soon so hope you enjoy!_

 _The poll so far:_

Ace and Sabo join their Canon groups: 11

Ace and Sabo join Luffy: 7

Ace and Sabo form their own crews: 0

 _Remember everyone, the fates of Ace and Sabo are in your hands! Vote through East Blue to decided their fate!_


End file.
